One Moment More
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC pointless romanticness...don't like romantic fics then don't read...One ShotSorcha just wants one more moment with her love


One Moment More 

Disclamier: I don't own POTC or the song One More Moment by Mindy Smith

Summary: One Shot. Jack/OC If you don't like Jack/ OC's don't read it! Thanks…really fluffy no point just romantic ness. Just something for those people who enjoy romantic side of Captain Jack Sparrow…

A/N: I don't even care if you review this…as long as you enjoy it I'm fine… if you didn't just be like Blah you suck money balls…or something witty but don't bash me…It hurts lol :)

* * *

_Hold me _

_Even though I know you're leaving_

Sorcha Jameson awoke to find that her bed was once again empty. She sighed and stretched lazily kicking off the sheets. She knew her bed was going to be vacant from her lover not being there but she wished he was with her. She rolled over onto his side but the warmth had been gone for three months now. She buried her face into the pillows trying to get any scent of him, but it was long gone. She groaned and sat up in bed. The morning light streamed in through the now open window that her maid Lucy had opened.

"Miss!"

Sorcha looked over at Lucy who was waiting for her to wake up. A tray of food was brought into her room, the tea and biscuits wafted to her nose. She realized how hungry she was. Sorcha hopped out of bed and took on of the buttered biscuits from the plate. She thanked Lucy for the breakfast, her eyes landed on the dress her father had bought for her. Laid across the chair was a dark red silk dress, slim and very beautiful. She smiled and lightly touched it with her fingertips, it was for the Masquerade Elizabeth and William Turner held every year.

"We must get you ready for your riding" Lucy said standing up and holding out the dress for her to put on. Sorcha nodded and placed the bread back down. The maid helped her into her riding dress, a plain blue one.

Sorcha hurried and tied the strings of the bonnet under her chin. She looked into the mirror and looked at herself. This was her life, her boring, high fancy life. Sorcha sigh and started down the stairs to go to the stables. James the riding instructor wasn't there to take her out. Sorcha mounted her horse and just rode around the orchards and back to the mansion. It was getting later in the day when she returned. Sorcha led her black horse into it's stall. A note was left on the stool with a red jeweled necklace on top. She smiled and picked it up, the note had the familiar handwriting of her lover.

_My love,_

_I watched you sleep this morning and it didn't occur to me how much I missed you and how much you bloody snore. I miss you love, so much I had to come back to see you. Wear this necklace for me, I will be waiting for you at the party._

_All my love,  
Captain Sparrow_

_And show me_

_All the reasons you would stay_

She smiled and put the necklace and note into her dress pocket. She rushed back to her home rushing past her mother up to her room. She closed the door to her room, the maids were ready for her. Sorcha smirked in the mirror at the red dress on the chair.

"Miss we must get you ready!" Lucy said.

Sorcha was excited about the party, she hadn't seen Jack in so long. Her stomach did flip flops, he was actually going to be there. She wanted to look her best.

Lucy slipped the dress on and tied the black strings in the back. She put Sorcha's hair up into curls and dabbed on white powder to her face. Sorcha coughed and then laughed with Lucy. The maids left her for a moment and she grabbed the necklace, Sorcha put it around her neck and smiled at her reflection. It really was beautiful.

"Time for you to be leavin' now" Lonnie another older maid said. She curtsied and left the room.

Sorcha grabbed a hold of the mask she was going to wear. Her mother and father was already in the buggie waiting for her. Sorcha's heart was pounding hard when she entered the foyer of the Turners Mansion. The decorations were black and red, gold and silver.

She spotted Elizabeth Turner her friend and her husband William Turner. Sorcha walked to them and waited to greet them after Mr. Cunningham and his wife were done. Elizabeth gave her a hug and William nodded to her taking Sorcha's hand and kissing it.

"You look wonderful!" Sorcha exclaimed looking Elizabeth up and down.

She groaned and glanced down at her pregnant belly.

"I don't feel like it" she laughed.

"You look beautiful" Will said with a smile and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Well I'll leave you to your guests" Sorcha said and walked off to stand near the wall. She leaned against the wall near the doorway leading to the living room.

Her eyes scanned for someone anyone that reminded her of Captain Jack Sparrow. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Where is that man" she mumbled.

You've go to hold me and show me love

"Talkin' about me love?"

A smooth voice says into her ear behind her. Sorcha's brown eyes widened and you smile but you don't turn around.

"Are you a deviously handsome Pirate Captain? Tall dark and mysterious?"

"Aye" he whispered.

It sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and smiled at him, he wore a mask so no one would notice him except her and of course the Turners.

"Did you say hello to your friends" she asked Jack. He nodded and pulled her to him into the room that wasn't supposed to be used. He closed the door behind him.

"Missed you Captain" she whispered against his lips.

"Jus' 'ow much?" He asked her.

Sorcha brought up her index finger and her thumb to show him a few inches in distance. She squinted her eyes.

"About that much" she said with a firm nod. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" he asked. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his face. "Doesn't seem that much love."

_You've got to hold me and show me love_

"Okay, okay maybe this much" she said taking her arms and making a huge gap. He laughed and kissed her lips.

"Lets go back ter yer house pet" he said.

He hadn't releized how much he missed her. The scent of her drove him over the edge and he had to have her right then. If they didn't leave the Turners he was afraid he'd take her right then and there. He kissed her again grabbed the back of her neck and bending her over a little bit, his tongue shoved into her sweet mouth. She moaned a little into his kiss, that was all he could take.

Sorcha and Jack snuck out the door without her parents noticing them. She hopped into one of the horse drawn carriages with Jack following after her. She sat in Jack's lap the whole way kissing him everywhere on his face. The sound of the drivers "whoa" came, she and Jack rushed out of the carriage and up to the house. Sorcha laughed as she entered the house. Jack pushed her up against the door and kissed her neck, he pulled at the strings in the back. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the maids in the living room watching with mouths a gap.

"Jack lets go to my room" she whispered. Jack grinned at the maids and winked. They gasped which made her giggle a little bit. Jack picked her up and carried her into the room.

He knew which one was Sorcha's, he opened the door and kicked it closed. Jack put her down and started to kiss her neck again, she helped him take off his coat. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to touch him, needed to feel his mouth all over her.

_Give me _

_Just one part of you to cling to_

Jack's eyes burn into hers as he started to take off her dress slowly. He pulled it down over her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin. He did the same to the other until her dress was down to her feet. Sorcha stepped out of it and he tossed it aside. She kissed him and took off his vest without pulling apart. She ran her smooth hands up his abs and rubbed his nipples making him growl into the kiss. She separated to get his shirt off, he pulled her to him after taking off her shift. Her kisses were fire on his skin, she continued the torture to his neck and started to push him back towards her bed.

_And keep me_

_Everywhere you are_

_It's just enough to steal my heart and run_

_And fade out with the falling sun_

Jack moved to the side of her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled into him and put her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her securely, this was his place, with her. For the moment.

"Don't leave" she whispered to him. He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I 'ave ter love" Jack said looking straight at the wall. "Come with me."

She didn't look up at him, it was a lost cause. He always asked, she gave the same answer. On going never ending heart breaking situation.

_All I want is just one moment more_

_You've got to hold me and keep me_

"I can't my father will look for me. Send people on searches. He'll hang you if he finds me with you" she told him.

"I'll always miss you" he said now looking deep into her eyes.

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning _

_And maybe Maybe I'll believe_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

"Are you going to come back?"

He's silent for a moment. "Someday."

_To know you're never really far_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really gone_

"Until then" she kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you."

_Oh, all I need _

_All I want is just one moment more_

"I'll comeback to you I promise love" he whispers.

Sorcha nodded and just treasured the last few moments she had with him. She knew soon he would be getting up leaving her asleep on her bed, he'd get dressed. Kiss her one last time on the forehead then head out her balcony window.

"Maybe next time I'll go with you" she whispered before falling asleep.

Jack smiled, she said that every time.

_So hold me _

_Even though I know you're leaving_

* * *

_A/N: Yeah...thats my story...it's kinda blah...but ya know! Lol thanks for reading that...ha...thank my muse for not helping me write a better fic_

_bloody der der der_


End file.
